


A little something

by insulamea16



Series: Yours [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Drinking, Gay Character, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Tokyo - Freeform, glam nation tour, romantic feelings to a friend, shy and by all means lovely Tommy Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insulamea16/pseuds/insulamea16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it morally wrong to seduce your best friend (a straight and insanely charming best friend!) when you’re both drunk?</p>
<p>A story based on personal dilemma.</p>
<p>Warning:my first fiction in English, first Adommy too</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little something

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: none of this actually happened, I deeply respect and love Adam Lambert, think that Tommy Joe is a cute and lovely guy and their personal lives are not my business (but a girl can dream!))

When I dream, I dream of your lips,  
When I dream, I dream of your kiss

Placebo “Pierrot the Clown”

 

Adam opened one more bottle of wine as his band talked cheerfully. The show in Tokyo turned out to be a huge success, and they were celebrating. The singer smiled happily. He loved these people, they became like a second family to him. The spacious living room of their suit was filled with laughter and jolly conversations.  
  
He saw Tommy eating a piece of apple and licking the fruit’s sticky sweetness from his fingers.  
  
“God, this is just inhuman!” Adam thought to himself. He went to the sofa and offered everyone some more wine. As he approached Tommy, he took Tommy’s glass without asking, his fingers brushing the blonde’s hand.  
  
Tommy looked up at him, smiling gently. He was so beautiful, with glitter still in his hair, sparks of it here and there on his black T-shirt. Adam had the wish to kiss his friend here and now in front of everyone, the wish immediately followed by guilt. He refilled Tommy’s glass and handed it back to him.  
  
“I feel kind of drunk,” confessed Adam falling on the sofa next to Tommy. He let his head rest on the other man’s shoulder.  
  
“You must be tired,” said Tommy looking at him with concern.  
  
“May be a little bit,” mumbled Adam. Having Tommy so close was too good a feeling to be distracted.  
  
“Hey, let me walk you to your room, you need to rest,” offered Tommy and, putting his glass back on the little glass table, stood up and offered Adam a hand.  
  
Adam took Tommy’s hand obediently and waved everyone goodnight as they left the room.  
  
“Night!”  
  
“Great show, man!”  
  
“Be careful, Tommy!”  
  
“You guys need a condom?” Isaac was looking at the two of them with a mischief in his eye.  
  
“Hey,” Adam said indignantly, turning around to face his band. “You be careful, until I put “no alcohol” term into all of your contracts!”  
  
At this he had to duck because Camila threw a pillow at him.  
  
“C’mon, let’s go,” Tommy dragged him to the door, laughing. “You don’t wanna become the most unpopular boss in the world.”  
  
He looked at Tommy and saw that the blonde’s cheeks went slightly red. “This must be some kind of a torture. Can he even be more sexy??” Adam felt himself growing hard. “Ok, ok, think about something awful” he thought desperately. “Right, last visit to the dentist, that should do…”  
  
The band was staying in a very prestigious high class hotel in the centre of Tokyo. They stumbled into the elevator big enough for a dozen of people. Adam leaned along the wall of the elevator, as his legs didn’t really hold him. Tommy came close to him with a knowing smirk.  
  
“You really are drunk, you know?”  
  
“I’m not! Not even that tired yet. Just lost my balance a little,” answered Adam.  
  
Tommy looked at him curiously. He saw now that Adam was indeed not that tired as Tommy thought he was.  
  
“Why d’ you let me take you to your room then?” he asked.  
  
“May be I wanted some time alone with you?” answered Adam and gave Tommy such a hungry look that the blonde man found himself blushing bright scarlet now.  
  
“Dentist!” Adam reminded himself. “Please, open your mouth… Oh fuck, why did I think about the dentist??”  
  
“Sorry,” he said aloud. “Didn’t mean to embarrass you. I promise to behave myself better!”  
Tommy just smiled, not really knowing what to say. He knew that Adam liked him, but never before his friend was so forward about it. It wasn’t a stage play after all, they were alone. That must be alcohol mixed with adrenaline from tonight’s concert, but Tommy felt strangely bold and a little bit crazy.  
  
“Don’t bother. I like it when you misbehave,” he said.  
  
“Oh, do you really?” Adam moved a hand up and touched Tommy’s cheek. Tommy just looked him in the eyes, transfixed, unable to move or say anything.  
  
This moment elevator’s doors opened and a middle-aged couple marched in. The dark haired woman in elegant cream-colored coat gave Adam a hard, disapproving look. The man, most likely some respectable businessman, tried his best to not even look at the two Americans.  
  
Adam quickly removed his hand and just looked at Tommy, suppressing a giggle. Tommy realized how Adam and he must look. This intimate gesture, in the elevator of an expensive hotel at this hour. The idea made him blush some more, if that was even possible.  
  
They left the elevator on Adam’s floor, leaving the couple inside scowl at them. Adam made a point by tugging Tommy towards him and kissing him on the lips before the doors of the elevator closed.  
  
The moment Tommy felt Adam’s lips on his, he forgot about everything. He melted in his friend’s hands and had this awfully scary and beautiful feeling again: he would let Adam do whatever he wanted to do with him, no matter who could see them.  
  
Adam let him go far too soon for Tommy’s liking and looked at him. Tommy could see the question in his best friend’s beautiful blue eyes.  
  
“Let’s go to your room, Adam. If I don’t sit down soon, I’m going to simply fall onto you.” Tommy paused and a smile curved his lips. “That is if you’re done shocking people for today.”  
  
Adam smiled back.  
  
“I actually don’t mind you falling onto me! And you did say you like it when I misbehave.”  
  
With this he turned around and headed to the door of his suit, took out the key card and, after a few attempts, managed to insert it into the slot. Tommy’s comments about his clumsiness and the benefits of sober life style really didn’t help.  
  
As they entered the suit, Adam dragged Tommy inside, closed the door behind them and pushed Tommy against the wall.  
  
Tommy didn’t even try to protest, just looked him in the eyes and licked his lips. From the kiss they just shared in the hall Adam knew that Tommy’s lips taste of vine, apples and cigarettes. Adam swallowed nervously.  
  
He wanted this so much. “Is it really ok?” he thought, though this was not the best time to think at all. “What if he hates me in the morning?”  
  
Tommy was right there, in his hands, drunk and obviously turned on. So beautiful and also the best friend he ever had. Adam stepped back and knew he’s going to hate himself for this. “I think you’d better return to the party, Tommy.”  
  
Tommy looked disappointed.  
  
“I thought… You said you wanted some time alone with me,” he said, confusion in his voice.  
  
“I did. Hell, I do. It’s just… Back there when you were drinking your vine and talked to Camila… I looked at you and noticed you can’t even stand properly.”  
  
Tommy laughed.  
  
“I didn’t drink that much!”  
  
“Yes, you did! And I… Well, I kind of thought if it would be really so bad to take advantage of it and try to get you in my bed.”  
  
“Oh,” Tommy didn’t know what else to say.  
  
Adam turned away and went to the sofa. He sat there, not saying another word, not even looking at Tommy.  
  
“So, what, you changed your mind?” asked Tommy coming closer. The room was dark, lit only by the city lights - bright and shiny lights of the heart of Tokyo as far as he could see outside the huge window. But Tommy still couldn’t make out the expression on Adam’s face.  
  
“You think this is funny?” asked Adam, his voice so hurt that Tommy felt himself sobering suddenly.  
  
“No, not really. Adam, what’s going on?” Tommy sat on the sofa next to the other man. “C’mon, you can tell me.”  
  
Adam turned to look at him. He looked so lost that Tommy had the wish to hug him.  
  
“I just told you I wanted to take advantage of you. You’re really ok with it?”  
  
“Adam, you’re being too hard on yourself. All you did was kissing me in front of these snobs and it was kind of funny.”  
  
Adam tried to argue this but Tommy didn’t let him say anything.  
  
“And, just for your information, mister bad guy, when you want to take advantage of somebody you are not supposed to announce “hey, I’m going to take advantage of you!” You’re terrible at intriguing and stuff like that, that’s why I love you so much.”  
  
Adam smiled sheepishly.  
  
“You love me?"  
  
“Of course, I do. You’re my best friend.”  
  
Adam sighed heavily.  
  
“I want you, Tommy.”  
  
He broke eye contact and stared at the wall, as if it was easier to speak when he didn’t see Tommy’s reaction to his words.  
  
“I didn’t want to… you know, to sleep with you, go all the way when you’re drunk and all. I just wanted a little something, making out with you in my bed, touching you… Just a little something to know – I’m not being a complete idiot and you feel at least something back.”  
  
Tommy frowned. He didn’t know Adam felt so bad about it, he sounded so desperate. He could tell that his friend finally speaks his mind, something that he was hiding and suppressing for a long time. Tommy wondered if Adam would tell him all this if they were sober.  
  
“Every time I look at you I feel so guilty. I try not to feel what I feel, but I can’t help it. And I have to bite my tongue every time I want to flirt with you, or say something sexy, or just say how beautiful you are. When we spend time together, get drunk together and you tell me things I know you haven’t told anyone else about… It amazes me how you face the worst in your life and have the guts to move on and still have hope. And sometimes you speak about some nonsense…”  
  
Tommy laughed silently. Adam smiled weakly.  
  
“And you think I listen to you, when, in fact, I only see your lips moving and just look at you and think, for a millionth time how beautiful you are… Tonight I thought – what if, just this once, I think about the consequences tomorrow and do what I feel like doing.”  
  
Adam looked down, trying not to meet Tommy’s gaze.  
  
“Tommy, could you just go, please? Before I say anything even more stupid, please, just go,” Adam said, his voice broken.  
  
They sat in silence for a while.  
  
“Adam,” Tommy said quietly.  
  
Adam finally looked at him.  
  
“Can I, may be, think about consequences tomorrow too?”  
  
Adam’s eyes widened.  
  
“You mean…” he started but Tommy didn’t let him finish. Before he knew it, Tommy was kissing him, hands caressing Adam’s face gently, and then slowly moving his fingertips into the brunette’s hair. Adam felt like he was popped from the state of complete misery straight into heaven. Was it even real?  
  
Oh, yes, it was. It was more real than anything ever was in his life. Tommy’s lips on his, the heat of Tommy’s body he could feel through his clothes, Tommy’s perfume and a tinge of nicotine in his mouth.  
  
Adam quickly took over control and dragged Tommy onto his lap, running his hands along Tommy’s body. Even if tonight will be the only and the last night when he can touch and kiss Tommy like this, and not even try to hide the way he feels about his best friend – well, even so, he will at least have these memories, this little something just between Tommy and him.


End file.
